


Not As It Seems XXIII

by eliniel



Series: Not As It Seems Series [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I promise there is some plot, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: As Little Ladies' Day approaches Eorzea, Emet-Selch decides the Warrior of Light is due some celebration as well.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Not As It Seems Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Not As It Seems XXIII

**Author's Note:**

> *laugh* I don't know what happened. It's fine. 
> 
> Maybe.

“What in the name of  _ Zodiark _ is going on?” Emet-Selch asked with unmasked annoyance as he took in the decorations around the city. I dropped a few coins in the shopkeeper’s free hand as she handed over a small gift bag.

“I put in a couple of extra jelly cakes for your companion,” she said with a wink, eyes travelling to him. “Since I know you are not wont to  _ share _ .” I smiled at her and dropped it in the basket hanging from my arm.

“How could I possibly share something so good?” My grin widened, and I inclined my head to her in gratitude. “Thank you.” 

When she nodded, I turned back to the Ascian, still scanning the market through squinted eyes. I watched for a moment as he ran a hand through his already-slicked back hair, glamoured so that no one recognized the distinct color.

I breathed a laugh and rolled my eyes, threading my arm through his and pulling him along. 

“It’s for Little Ladies’ Day,” I answered, simply. 

“Little...Ladies’ Day,” he repeated, slowly, furrowing his brow. “Another one of your Eorzean customs, I presume?”

“Mm,” I hummed in agreement, but offered no further explanation. He looked down at me and I noticed a somewhat perturbed expression on his face. A sly smile spread across my face as I watched straight ahead. Finally, he clicked his tongue.

“Alright, hero,” he began, eyeing me warily. “You win. What is it?” My grin widened.

“Suddenly interested in my traditions, are you?” I teased. He tensed and, with a sharp sigh, he began pulling his arm out of mine. I tightened my grip on him and laughed. “Okay, okay,” I conceded. “I’ll show you.”

He relaxed and I led him into the lift that would take us one floor up. 

“Little Ladies’ Day,” I started as we exited, heading for the courtyard of the Aftcastle. “Is a celebration at the  _ very _ beginning of spring when the peach trees begin to bloom. Each of the three city-states participate, though the main attraction is  _ always _ in Ul’dah.” 

We walked out of the Adventurer’s Guild and out into the sunlight. He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. As they adjusted, I motioned to the trees that had been planted all around, their pink blossoms waving in the morning breeze. 

“And exactly what is it you celebrate?”

I lifted a finger to my mouth as I recalled the story. 

“There’s an old legend passed down through the generations of a sultan who ruled Ul’dah with an iron fist,” I recited as we observed the adornments being fastened to the trees, blankets and umbrellas being set out on the ground surrounded by partitions to separate them. “To punish him for his callous ways, the Twelve provided him with no more than a single daughter, Edyva.”

An expertly dressed festival attendant motioned us to a red blanket, offering us the seat he had just finished preparing. A smile spread across my mouth and I inclined my head. I pulled my arm from around Emet-Selch’s and set my basket down before sitting on one side of the low table. 

“Let me guess,” he said as he sat across from me without argument. “He was angry with the gods for giving him a girl-child.”

“Peach blossom tea, mi’lady?” the waiter asked. 

“Yes, please,” I answered, sweetly. “And some cakes too, if you would be so kind?” 

“Of course,” he replied with a nod.

“Thank you.” He bowed at the waist and walked away. I criss-crossed my legs and folded my arms onto the table, turning my attention back to the Ascian, who was watching me with a raised brow. 

“As a matter of fact,” I continued. “He  _ loved _ his daughter very much. But, he became  _ obsessed _ with protecting her and confined her to the palace. As she grew older, however, all she wanted to do was explore.”

“Ah,  _ this _ kind of story,” he interjected. The waiter returned with a wooden tray in one hand. He knelt next to us, gingerly placing a tea set and a plate of rice cakes between us. 

“Please enjoy,” he entreated us before retreating again. With a renewed smile, I leaned forward and reached for the pot, pouring the pale tea into delicate white and pink cups. I lifted it to my mouth, inhaling its scent before taking a sip and releasing a content sigh. 

“That good?” Emet-Selch asked as he plucked his own from the table. 

“One of my favorites,” I agreed. “It’s very soothing.” I breathed a laugh. “I buy quite a bit of it at the end of the celebration to last me a while but… I’m not as good at brewing it. Haven’t found the sweet spot just yet. In the evenings they serve peach sake.”

With a fond hum, I set the porcelain down and looked back up to find the Ascian smiling softly. When he realized he had been caught, he averted his eyes from mine and cleared his throat, lifting his cup to take a long sip. 

“Your story, hero,” he reminded me. I gave him a knowing smile and nodded.

“Of course,” I acquiesced. “The princess formed a plan. One day, when a peasant girl visited the palace kitchens with her mother, she switched clothes with the girl and wandered into the kingdom.

“It didn’t take very long for her guardians to realize that she was gone. The king thought that, perhaps, the peasant girl’s mother had taken her and had their house torn down, the family tortured and thrown into the dungeons.” 

“She was found, I presume?” he asked me, his voice bored.

“Of course she was,” I said, running my pointer finger around the rim of my cup. “She explained what happened- that it was all her idea. She begged her father to punish the peasant family no longer.” I lifted it and took a sip, savoring the flavor again. 

“When the king discovered his mistake, he freed the family immediately. He ordered their house rebuilt and not only apologized to them personally, but also insisted he act as the daughter’s steward for an entire day.”

The Ascian leaned back on his hands with pursed lips.

“Is that all?” I raised a brow at him. “I can hardly see what is worth celebrating if so.”

“Have you no patience?” I asked, coyly, finishing my tea and reaching for the pot again. “The king decreed from thenceforth that all girls- no matter their circumstances of birth- are  _ ladies _ in their own right.”

“So, you spend one day a year celebrating women,” he concluded, draining his cup. 

“I suppose, yes,” I answered. “I never  _ really _ thought about it. It’s generally for  _ young _ girls, but anyone can partake if they choose. I don’t usually participate.” I sighed. “Something  _ always _ goes wrong and I usually help clean up the mess.” I set the teapot down with a  _ clink _ against the table. “I don’t care much about being treated like a  _ lady _ , anyway.”

He hummed as he examined the peach tree design on his china. “You could have just told me that without the lengthy story.” I rolled my eyes as I took a sip. 

“You asked,” I replied with a shrug. 

“I was  _ coerced  _ into asking.” I huffed a laugh into my tea.

“Alright, fine. You’re right.” I set the porcelain back down into the saucer and reached for a rice cake. 

A few days later, I walked in the front door of my house and released a deep sigh. It had been a long day, assisting with the events of the day- setting up, breaking down, bringing smiles to the girls who partook in the festivities. 

With a smile, I dumped the gifts I had been bestowed as thanks for helping into one of the plush chairs in my living room and placed my hands on my hips as my eyes scanned the sealed, brown paper bags.

It had been worth it though, my exhaustion. I’d always loved seeing children laughing and screaming in joy, completely taken over in their merriment.

“And what, hero, are you so happy about?” 

The breathy voice in my ear made me jump. I spun around, immediately on high alert. When I realized it was merely the Ascian at my back, I rolled my eyes with a click of my tongue, and shoved his shoulder before relaxing.

“You know you shouldn’t do that.”

“And you know,” he began, raising a hand to my face, his fingers dragging down my cheek, a sly smile forming on his mouth. “That I always enjoy seeing you so flustered.”

When my face flushed, he chuckled and dropped his arm from my face. He wrapped it around my waist, pulling me into his side, his gaze falling to my gifts.

“And what is all of that?” I tilted my head, leaning it on his shoulder as my eyes followed his, my arm winding around his back. 

“Sweets, mostly. Some tea. Leftovers from the festival.” He hummed, leaning down to pick up one of the parcels. 

“Your reward for helping them is merely  _ leftovers _ ?” he asked, incredulously. I spun out of his embrace, plucking the package from his hand as I moved. 

“Maybe it’s all I wanted,” I shot back at him with a raised brow as I sunk into the couch and tore the seal on the paper. I made a show of taking one of the pink-colored hard candies from the bag and dropping it into my mouth. “Besides, I told you before. I’m not much of a lady.”

He watched, unimpressed, before giving a histrionic shrug of his shoulders. 

“Then I suppose the dinner I have prepared was a waste,” he sighed. I paused and sat up again, peering at him over the back of the couch.

“Another meal?” I smiled coyly and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’ve told you before, Warrior of Light, that it doesn’t become you-”

“To  _ gloat _ . Yes, I remember.”

“And if you insist on continuing, perhaps I will simply have to stop being  _ generous _ .” I slid off the couch, leaving the sweets on the side table. I approached him with a feigned pout, lifting my arms to twine my fingers in the fur of his coat. 

“How can I  _ not _ tease the  _ almighty Ascian _ for making  _ me _ dinner,” I whined, tuggly slightly. He leaned down to meet me as my hands slipped under the coat, relishing the warmth of his body underneath. He hummed, bringing his face close to mine, running his nose along my cheek. One of his arms wound around my waist and he pulled me against him roughly. 

“You could just say  _ thank you _ , hero,” he breathed when his mouth reached my ear. A shiver of exhilaration rose up my spine and I grinned. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” I asked, smugly mimicking his own words. He bit my earlobe in response, the sudden, stinging pain causing a yelp to slip past my lips. I clicked my tongue at him and frowned. “You  _ know _ I appreciate it,” I conceded after a moment. He dragged his lips back across my skin, stopping until there was barely a hair’s breadth between our mouths.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper, his lips brushing against mine with each word. I released an unsteady breath against his face, my eyes falling shut. 

Quickly, he pulled away and began heading towards the kitchen, looking over his shoulder for only a moment, a smirk crossing his features as he beheld my expression. I blew a sharp sigh out of my nose as I narrowed my eyes after him, but eventually gave up and dropped back into the couch, sucking on my candy and waiting for him to call me to dinner.

When we had finished eating, he pushed back his chair and stood up. I set down my wine glass and watched him.

“Now,” he said, approaching where I sat. “Your gift.” I furrowed my brow.

“My...what?”

“It  _ is _ Little Ladies’ Day, isn’t it?” he leaned against the table. 

“Yeah, but I-”

“And you  _ are _ considered a maiden in your country, are you not?”

“Well, technically, I suppose, but I don’t-”

“Hero,” he interjected, hints of irritation in his voice, raising one finger to my lips to silence me. My mouth hung open for a moment before I closed it, pursing my lips. “For once in your life, just let it happen.” 

When I didn’t argue further, he snapped the fingers of the hand still in the air and a box wooden box appeared in front of me. I marveled at its craftsmanship, running my fingers along its smooth lid. It was flat and long, mostly unadorned except for a small, golden clasp that held it shut, but still expertly made. 

“Do have some tact, Warrior of Light,” Emet-Selch insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest. “And open it.”

I huffed a laugh and shook my head.

“Alright, alright.” Finally, I lifted the lid and my breath caught. Inside, on a pillow of black velvet, laid a delicate hair accessory. Chains of pink blossoms cascaded down from the golden pin at the top, the petals made of a satin, the soft smell of peach wafting up from it. “This is…”

“Enchanted,” he finished for me and my eyes shot back up to him. He was staring down at it, a fond smile on his face. “So that you may enjoy its scent at any time.”

Unbidden tears rose to my eyes in response and my eyes dropped to the gift again. 

“I-I don’t know what to-”

Before I could continue, the Ascian reached for it, gingerly lifting it from the box. His other hand gripped my chin, tilting it up towards him. The soft expression he held for me caught me by surprise and my eyes widened as he interested the pin into the base of my ponytail, letting it dangle down to my ear. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, wiping the unfallen tears from the corner of my eye with his thumb. A breathy laugh escaped me as I nodded. 

“I  _ love _ it.” I paused, inhaling a deep, steadying breath. “Thank you, Emet-Selch,” I breathed, sincerely. He hummed his acceptance as he released my chin, taking my hand and bowing at the waist. 

“I was my pleasure,” he started, raising my hand to his face, his lips grazing the back of my knuckles. “My lady.”

My face heated up with his words.

When he straightened again, he pulled me to my feet. In a moment, a portal had opened behind him and he tugged me through, into my bedroom. 

“Now, for dessert…,” he whispered, slowly spinning us until my back faced the bed.

“Dessert?” 

His lips were on mine immediately, firm and hungry. I whimpered against his mouth at his quickness, my arms wrapping around his neck out of habit as I reciprocated. He tore the coat from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor before going to work on his tunic, deftly unfastening the buttons until it hung open. He shrugged out of it and felt for the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head in a single motion, barely breaking contact with me. My arms slid from around him, moving to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants before my fingers went to his. He pushed them down his thighs and pulled away from me to step out of them, then began inching mine down my legs. 

When the both of us were fully undressed, he sought my mouth out again.

“Let me just-” I began reaching for the ornament in my hair so that it wouldn’t be ruined. He caught my wrist with a slight shake of his head.

“No,” he insisted. “Leave it.”

When I nodded my agreement he claimed my lips once more and began easing me back onto the mattress. When I was fully lying on my back, he broke away again and examined my face as he hovered above me. 

He took both of my hands and lifted them above my head, gently closing them around the pillow in a wordless request. I released an unsteady breath and nodded again. 

With my consent, he pressed a soft kiss to my cheek before, with excruciating slowness, he began trailing a line of them down my neck. He continued further down, pausing at the dip of my collarbones, relishing the quickening of my heartbeat.

When he reached my breasts, his mouth wrapped around my nipple, one of his hands attending to the other. I moaned at the sensation, back arching into him as he sucked and flicked his tongue against the hardened peak. 

“Oh,  _ Gods _ ,” I whispered, hands tightening around the pillow. He chuckled, lifting his mouth from my skin.

“Oh, my poor hero,” he cooed, flashing me a mischievous grin. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

Another whimper escaped me at the tone of his voice and he lowered himself back down again, continuing his trail downward to my navel and below, taking his sweet time while the ache in my core only worsened.

As he settled in between my legs, he looked back up to me, a feral smile crossing his lips. 

My eyes widened, only now realizing what he meant by des-

“W-wait-”

Before I could finish, he plunged face down, tongue easily parting my folds. I cried out, back arching further, hands clenching in the pillow. Immediately, his hands found my hips, holding them in place as he found the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex with his nose. 

He hummed in approval at my response as he continued his careful ministrations, filling me with his tongue before dragging it in a slow line up my center to suck on my most sensitive areas, pulling moan after moan from my mouth.

As he purposefully built the tension in my body until I was near my breaking point, my hips began moving against his face, seeking the release I desperately wanted. His grip on me tightened and he paused his motions. 

I nearly sobbed at the loss of contact as he peered up at me.

“Let me have  _ my _ fun, Warrior of Light,” he instructed. I nodded quickly.

“Please, just-” One side of his mouth tilted upward and he went back to what he had been doing. A tremor ran through my body as his tongue began working me again, the sob stuck in my throat surfacing. 

Slowly, he brought me back to the edge, his enjoyment clear in his eyes as he watched me, small, approving noises slipping from his mouth as he lapped at the wetness he’d caused. A shudder tore through me, my whole body arching against the mattress.

“ _ Twelve take me _ ,” I nearly cried.

“No,” he growled from between my legs, his breath hot on my skin. “Not your Twelve, hero.  _ Me _ .”

But still, he refused me my end, slowing the motions of his tongue ever-so-slightly to keep me toeing the edge so that he could continue to taste me, continue to see the mess I had become because of  _ him _ . 

My body began trembling and I threw my head back, my hands gripping the pillow as tightly as I could.

“ _ Please, _ ” I begged. He chuckled against me, the vibration of his lips forcing a strangled cry from my mouth. “Please,” I said again, quietly this time, my voice unsteady.

And finally,  _ finally _ , he gave in to my wishes, ending my torture and allowing me my climax. 

He lifted himself again, hovering above me once more as I lay on the bed, quivering in the after-effects of my release. He brushed a strand of hair from my eyes before cupping my face and leaning down, pressing his lips to mine.

When he sought entrance, I willingly opened my mouth to him, letting his tongue twine with mine as I tasted myself on him. I took his face in both of my hands, deepening the kiss as he settled himself above me, his arousal nudging at my opening. 

I wriggled my hips until he slipped inside without resistance, earning me a muffled groan. 

His arms slid underneath my back, gathering me in his embrace and fully seating himself into me. He broke apart from my mouth, pressing his forehead to the crook of my neck as he began to move, the pace he set so slow, so gentle that my heart ached. I hooked one arm under his, the other going around his neck and threading into his hair. 

“Just like that,” I panted into his ear, my voice no louder than a whisper, pressing a soft kiss to the shell. “That feels good.” I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles together. He nodded, his breathing coming out in fast puffs, warm against my chest and continued, the both of us allowing ourselves to get lost in each other- to just  _ feel _ . 

After a few minutes, he lifted his head and, with a grunt, hauled me up and into his lap. The silken flowers of my hair pin tumbled down against the side of my face. My breath caught as he reached and up brushed them back, his thumb stroking my cheek in passing. We sat in silence for a long moment, searching each others’ expressions, relishing each others’ company. 

With a deep inhale, he claimed my lips once again as I gripped his shoulders for support, lifting myself for a moment to tuck my knees under me. 

As I lowered myself back onto him, I returned his affections with fervor, continuing at the same pace he had been using before. His arms tightened around me as his hips raised into my, pushing himself deeper inside of me and a strangled moan escaped me at the feeling. 

After a while, it wasn’t enough. 

In a stroke of confidence, I placed a hand on his chest and pushed, wanting him to lie back. 

He pulled back from my mouth with a raised brow. I matched his expression.

“Isn’t today supposed to be about me?” 

With a grin, he relented and did as I requested, his hands resting on my thighs as I widened them, taking him inside of me fully once more. His back arched and his fingers dug into my skin, his whole body straining with the feeling of how  _ deep _ he was. I leaned over him, taking his chin in my hand before kissing him slowly. When I pulled away, I sat back up. 

“Watch me,” I implored him, undulating my hips into his as I slipped one of my hands between my legs. I heard his sharp intake of breath as his gaze focused on my fingers, felt him throb inside of me with excitement and my cheeks began to burn again.

I began moving my fingers in a circular motion over the bud as I moved on top of him and, mixed with the exhilaration the prospect of him observing me in this way brought me, it didn’t take long until my body began to tremble, my movements uneven and frantic as I bit my lip, trying to control the sounds slipping from my mouth. 

He raised one hand to my breast to facilitate my release, teasing it, squeezing my nipple between his fingers. The other went to my waist, stroking the skin of my side in a comforting manner.

“That’s right, Warrior of Light,” he whispered, encouraging me. “Come apart for me.” I released my lip, unable to hold back the cry that forced itself out of my throat. 

“And by  _ Zodiark _ ,” he continued, admiration clear in his tone. “Look how beautiful you are.”

His words were the end of me. They thrust me over the edge, a violent spasm taking over completely as the waves of my climax hit me with force. 

With my breathing unsteady and my body slick with sweat, I slumped over him, hands landing on either side of his head as I continued moving against him, faster this time to assist with his release. He threw his head back into the pillow.

“Keep going, hero,” he panted. “Just like-” 

His words were cut off by a loud groan, his fingers digging into the skin of my thighs. He cursed, lifting his hips into mine with a desperate need. A moment later, with a strangled moan, he spilled himself into me. 

I collapsed onto the bed next to him, the mattress bouncing with my impact. He rolled onto his side to face me, searching my eyes for a long while as the both of us caught our breath. I bit my lip and he raised his brow. 

“Yes?”

“Why...did you do all of this?” His gaze lifted to my hair and a smile tugged at a corner of his mouth. Wordlessly, he raised his arm, untying the ribbon that held it up with one hand, then pulled it and the pin from the strands. My face flushed and he turned over, setting them both on the table beside the bed. When he turned back to me, he gathered me in his arms, tucking me under his chin, his warmth spreading through me.

“Sometimes, hero,” he began, softly as I relaxed in his embrace, my own arms winding around his back as I squished my cheek into his chest. “You deserve some celebration, too.”

I huffed a laugh and smiled as I tightened my hold on him, hugging him closely. I nuzzled my head against his skin and sighed. 

“I suppose, every once in a while...it isn’t so bad.”

I felt his hand lift from my back and heard a snap. When the lights darkened the bedroom, I allowed my eyes to fall shut as I reveled in the continuous comfort that he brought me.


End file.
